indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallistar Flarechild
Character First appeared in War of Indines Quotes: *''“Fire within, consume my heart, that I might destroy those who stand in my way!”'' *''"Did this fight even count?"'' Win quote * “I may be a violent person by nature, but that just adds to my charm, or so they tell me.” * "Sometimes I just like to curl up by the hearth with a good book. Paper makes for a great snack." Story Kallistar is a half-elemental touched by the power of fire. As a resident of Kor Karoli, the city where Argent University is located, she spent most of her life looking forward to becoming a wizard and mastering the arts of Sorcery at Argent. When she came of age, her wish was granted, and she became a fully-fledge student in the department of Sorcery. One of the few students to stick through (and survive) the entirety of Vice Dean Kanhamme's Evocation program, Kallistar became of special interest to Dean Larimore Burman, the world's foremost authority on Warmagic. Searching for a successor who would use the power of warmagic for peace, rather than their own gain, Burman selected Kallistar as his personal apprentice. Plotline in War Having just completed her graduate program, Dean Burman gives Kallistar one final project–to use the Warmagic that she has learned in practice. Uncertain of how she should go about finding a war to participate in, a distraction came to Kallistar in the form of her good friend Magdelina Larington, who asked Kallistar to accompany her on a dangerous mission to prevent the resurrection of the Overlord Rexan. Together with Magdelina and Vanaah, Kallistar infiltrated Rexan's fortress and confronted him. Kallistar's duel with Heketch was interrupted when Rexan recognized her and addressed her as "Mandala", the name of one of her ancestors who had served as his general three centuries before. Stunned by the recognition of her great grandmother's name, Kallistar was confronted by the realization that she was fighting to undermine her own ancestral homeland and was forced to consider why her ancestor would join forces with the Overlord. When she heard of Magdelina's defection to join forces with the overlord, Kallistar left Gesselheim to reexamine her own beliefs and to decide what ends she wanted to use her powers towards. Future Adventures Hearing rumors of war mounting between the northern nations and the newly rebuilt Empire of Gesselheim, Kallistar has traveled south to seek out the Overlord once more, offering her services as a warmage in hopes of preventing war with the North. 10 Facts about Kallistar #She’s a war mage in training under Larimore Burman. War Magic is a very difficult and deadly form of magic designed to destroy entire armies and level cities at once. #Archmage Calval (Calval the Mad, the inventor of War Magic) is one of her ancestors, but she keeps this a secret. Calval formed a pact of blood with the wicked Fire Elemental Grushel, resulting in the creation of a half-elemental, Kallistar's first ancestor. #Her ancestor Mandala Flarechild was a general for Overlord Rexan during the centennial wars. #She was born and raised in Relecour. Her father is a stonemason, and her mother is a glazier. Her half-elemental heritage is inherited from her mother’s side. #As a half-elemental aligned to fire, Kallistar is considered an omen of destruction and bad luck. In a metropolitan city like Kor Karoli, few believe these superstitions. However, as she traveled with Magdelina, she experienced firsthand the discrimination normally allotted to people of her race. #She dated Arec for a time, but she is much less fond of him than he is of her, and she considers him a bit of a wastrel. #Her favorite snack food is crushed charcoal, and she hates cold weather. #Her hair and eyes glow faintly when she becomes excited. #She is the president of Argent University’s dueling club. #In a student exchange with the Jeffrian Royal College, she visited Jeffreys became friends with Vanaah and Magdelina. Appearance A fiery-haired woman wearing reds and oranges. In elemental form she appears wreathed in flames. Powers & Abilities Kallistar has control over fire and can combust her own body, engulfing herself in flames. Relationships *Friends with -> Khadath *Girlfriend of -> Arec Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *A fire elemental with the ability to transform into a living inferno, Kallistar burns away her own life in order to fuel her attacks with outrageous power. With a wide range of combat options, Kallistar’s deadliest enemy is time. Pixel Tactics *Kallistar has the Pyromancer class, altering the range of her attacks and powering up the attack or defense of her allies. Strikers *Kallistar's Striker card can power up your attack at the cost of your life. Gallery Alt Art Kallistar.png|Alternate Art Chibi Kallistar.png|Chibi Kallistar Face.png tumblr_o32j2iTnMj1sam1deo1_1280.jpg|Creepy elemental Kallistar Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Form Cards Unofficial Rule FAQs * Q: What happens if I have 1 life at the start of a turn in Elemental Form? *:A: Fighters can never be reduced to 0 life by “lose life” effects, so Kallistar does not lose life in this case. She still gets her other bonuses, though. (Source: War rulebook) * Q: Can I be killed by my Ignition Style’s elemental triggered effect? *:A: No. Kallistar’s life cannot drop below 1 due to this effect. If she has 3 or less life when this effect triggers, she loses as much life as possible, down to a minimum of 1. (Source: War rulebook) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Argent University Category:Gesselheimians Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers